Of Love and Scars
by SecretLemonLover
Summary: Just a little one-shot about some pillow talk between the Avatar and his new wife. (: Beware, there be a little lemony goodness in here!


**Been quite a while, but I've had this one-shot on my computer forever, just sitting there waiting to be finished so I thought, why the hell not. Sorry if it sucks! Enjoy! : )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender or the characters.**

**-0-0-0-0-**

**Of Love and Scars**

On a beautiful day in the Southern Air Temple, Avatar Aang married the love of his life, Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. The ceremony was very beautiful and touching to all who were invited to witness it. Tears rolled down everyone's cheeks as Aang kissed Katara, joining the two in the most sacred of unions. Afterwards there was a party unlike any other with delicacies from every nation and performers from all over the world.

The newly married coupled danced their first dance to a slow lullaby that Katara's mother used to sing to her when she was a little girl. Aang smiled softly at his wife through the whole dance and wiped away the tears she let free as they swayed back and forth to the music. Everyone was touched and couples soon joined in, dancing around the bride and groom. As the song came to an end, Sokka shouted to the band to quote, 'stop with the mushy stuff and rock out.' The whole room laughed as the band obliged and the dancing became much more upbeat.

Soon enough, Sokka called everyone's attention to the head table where he stood next to his sister and best friend turned brother-in-law. He then proceeded to give a very drunken speech about the days when Team Avatar traveled the world kicking Fire Nation butt. He was then pulled back down into his seat by his pregnant wife, Suki to keep him from making anymore crazy comments that might offend the fire benders in the room. Luckily for Sokka, most of the people in the room were already as intoxicated as he was, if not more.

As the night wore on, Aang and Katara slipped away to the stables where Appa was waiting. They had decided early on that they would spend their honeymoon at a quaint inn on the coast of the eastern Earth Kingdom for some privacy. Within thirty minutes, the pair arrived at the inn and Aang was racing up the stairs with Katara in his arms. The two kissed passionately as their clothes fell to the floor and they made love for the first time. After catching their breath, they both enjoyed a warm bath before falling back onto the bed.

That's where we find the two at this very moment, lounging on the soft bed, Aang on his stomach and Katara on her side leaning towards her husband. Katara's finger lightly traces over the large pink scar on her husband's back. It has been years since that fateful night and the scar has faded over the years to a light pink.

The Airbender laughs lightly, drawing Katara's attention. "What?"

"Tickles," he murmurs in content.

Katara smiles, moving her fingertip down his spine. She stops just before the curve of his backside where she notices a small, pale scar. It is obviously old considering its light, almost white color. In fact, she probably would have never noticed it if it weren't for the fact that she was concentrating on ever piece of smooth skin that know belonged to her.

"What happened here?" Her fingers brush against the scar once again.

Aang looks back to see what has attracted his love's eye. "Um, Omashu mail chute incident."

Katara giggles softly. "Care to explain?"

"Well, Bumi and I decided to race to the bottom of the chutes for fun and it didn't end too well." He grimaces as if remembering the pain. "Long story short, I crashed into another cart that just so happened to be filled with spears."

Katara can't help, but think how lucky Aang is that he only obtained such a small scar. Sitting up on her knees, she leans down and places a light kiss on the small blemish. Aang's face heats up at the feel of her lips against his skin and he resists the urge to shiver in pleasure.

However, Katara notices Aang's inflamed cheeks and takes it as a sign to continue her actions. Slowly, she moves her hand down his body. Her fingers glide over his backside and stops right below his left cheek towards his inner thigh where another scar rests. This one is a lot bigger, being around two to three inches long.

"What about this one?"

Her husband didn't even have to look back, knowing the certain scar very well. "That happened when I was getting my tattoos."

Katara gasps. "A monk did this to you?"

"By complete accident of course," he laughs. "It was my fault actually. As the monk began the tattoos back there, I flinched and he nicked me with the needle."

"Doesn't look like he just nicked you," she replies skeptically.

Aang grins back at her bashfully. "Well, I might have been trying to squirm away more than just flinching. The pain was pretty bad back there."

"Really?"

He shrugs. "Yeah, I guess it's more sensitive. Plus I didn't have a lot of fat or muscle back then."

She nods before leaning down and pressing her lips to the skin as she had done before, eliciting a quiet moan from Aang. With a devious smile, Katara decides to up the ante by moving so that she's resting behind him and rubs her hands down his legs to his feet.

"I know this one all too well," she whispers sadly, placing a kiss on the scar that accompanied its twin in almost killing her best friend and love of her life.

Sensing the tension in the room, Aang decides to lighten the mood and rolls over, grabbing Katara in his arms and flipping the both of them so he's hovering over her body.

"Your turn," he whispers playfully.

His wife smiles softly as he presses his lips to hers in a slow and smoldering kiss. She can feel the butterflies fluttering in her stomach as his hands move down her body. He pulls away from the kiss when his finger brushes across the raised flesh on her left side. The position of the scar was usually concealed by her chest bindings, being that it rests a couple of inches below her armpit. It's long, stretching from her side all the way to her back.

"Tell me about this one," he breaths huskily.

"Living with Sokka can be quite dangerous," she begins. "When I was around five or six, we were playing around outside when he decided to run into the weapons hut. Being the stupid younger sibling that I was, I followed him and found him playing with some of the machetes."

Aang grins, shaking his head. "Not a good idea."

"Definitely not," she smiles. "Anyway, he was swinging around the machete as I watched and suddenly he was way too close and I was bleeding."

The man above her smiles at the antics of the siblings he's known for years before leaning down and kissing the scar. Katara's breath hitches as his hands move down her sides and thighs, stopping when they reach her knees.

"And this one?" He asks, rubbing his finger over the small scar above her right knee.

Katara's face flushes. "It's kind of embarrassing."

Aang smirks. "Come on, it can't be that bad."

"Yes it can," she groans, burying her face in her hands.

He sticks his bottom lip out, pouting. "Please tell me."

She looks down at him and the puppy dog face he's sporting. "Fine," she groans in defeat, unable to deny him.

The Airbender above her grins wolfishly in success.

"Well, I was doing laundry one day," she begins. "I was just dancing around and hanging up clothes when I, um tripped over the basket and scraped my knee on the edge."

Aang laughs softy. "Come on Katara, that's not that bad."

"Yeah, did I mention that Sokka just laughed as blood gushed from my knee?"

"Okay, that stinks," he grins, kissing the scar and moving down her long, tan, legs.

Katara doesn't reply as he reaches her feet, taking the left one in his hand and kissing the bottom of it. He then proceeds to give her a massage, pressing his thumbs into the sole of her foot and moving up to her toes.

The beautiful woman below him begins to laugh. "That tickles!" She shrieks in joy.

Aang grins. "Oh really," he then begins an assault on her feet.

She laughs so hard that she turns red and begs Aang to stop. They're both panting in the aftermath as Aang places a kiss on the top of each of her feet before moving back up her body so his face is above hers.

"I love you."

She smiles. "I love you too."

Their lips meet in a searing kiss, tongues forcing their way through and hands wandering over soft skin. The newlyweds move their mouths together in a sensuous motion as they tug each other closer. Aang pulls away from the Katara's lips before trailing hot kisses down her neck.

"Round two already?" Katara laughs lightly as Aang's lips brush against her ear.

He hums in response as he moves his hands up to her breasts, thumbs ghosting over her nipples. His beautiful wife squirms as her breathing picks up. She breaths out his name, begging for his touch. As his lips curl into a smile and move down her chest, he moves his thumbs lightly over her peaks.

She whimpers in response. "Please."

Nodding his head, his touches become firmer before his lips join in, his mouth taking in as much of her breast as he can. Katara's moans increase in volume and become choppy as she threads her hands through his hair, keeping him flush against her. His hands rest at her hips as he pulls his mouth away

"Sure you're not too sore?"

Katara smiles up at her sweet and caring airbender, placing a hand on his cheek. "I'm fine."

He grins in return as she pulls him down for another kiss. Their lips move expertly against each other as Aang settles between her thighs and lines himself up. With one final reassuring glance from Katara, her husband thrust forward into her slowly, allowing her a minute to get used to the feel of him before pulling out and pushing back in slowly.

"Aang," she breathes, fingernails digger into the young man's muscular back.

The newly married Avatar grunts back in response before picking up the pace a little as he lifts one of Katara's legs up and over his shoulder, making her cry out in pleasure. At first she tenses up as he slides in deeper than before, but soon relaxes as a numbingly sweet feeling washes over her.

Aang watches in fascination as her breast bounce at the increasing speed of his thrusts before leaning down and wrapping his lips around one of her pert nipples.

"Ah," she gasps, placing her hand on the back of his head and squeezing her eyes shut.

They're both panting and grunting as they both reach completion within a few minutes of each other, Aang stilling inside of her before pulling out and flopping down onto the bed next to an equally exhausted Katara. She sighed peacefully as he pulled her against his side and kissed her sweetly on the forehead.

"Goodnight my sweet, sweet wife."

She smiled up and him and planted a kiss on his jaw. "Goodnight my handsome and charming husband."

They both chuckled softly before falling victim to a deep long sleep.

**-0-0-0-0-**


End file.
